


Scars

by cap_n_port



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Scars, post-Planet Robobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: He still had scars.





	Scars

He still had scars.

For a while, his wings had been ripped and torn. He still had some small holes that hadn’t fully healed yet, and when he tried to fly, he could feel the wind whistling through them.

He was used to having a scar over one eye, but now he had one running from his left eye to his right. They’d had to sew back together the hole the cybernetic eye had gone back and forth in.

He had a circular scar in the middle of his back, and it constantly ached. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there.

He couldn’t see any of these scars, except in the mirror, but they hurt. He hurt.

He found himself crying alone one night. The tears made his eyes hurt, and for a second he wondered if Haltmann Works Company had fiddled with those too.

He hoped not. In all the years of his long, long life, he had never felt so horrible.

He wrapped his wings around his body, but he could still see through the holes.

“Nova damnit!” He yelled, uncurling his wings and smooshing a pillow over his head.

He fell asleep eventually, tangled in his sheets, his mask fallen on the floor.


End file.
